The Smash Freshmen Gaiden
by prastarkeepers
Summary: Introduction chapters for any and all DLC characters within the world of the Smash Freshmen.
1. Chapter 1

The Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

Roy and Ryu

One week into the Smash Tournament, two figures emerged from the forest just outside the Smash Grounds.

Roy, a young warrior with bright red hair, took a deep breath. "Oh, it is so good to be back."

His best friend Lilina, a young girl with dark blue hair and red mage's clothing, smiled. "I'm happy for you, Roy," she said.

Together, Roy and Lilina walked together down the thin dirt path to the front gate. As Roy lifted up the latch, a gruff voice shouted, "Hadouken!"

A bright blue ball of energy shot toward them. Roy spun quickly, drawing his sword and slashing through the attack with its burning blade.

A man in a ragged white tunic stood behind them, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So, you are my first opponent! I challenge you!"

Roy grinned. "Alright," he said, "Let's do this."

He slashed his sword at the attacker, who deflected the sword with his fist. Lilina stood to the side, watching. "Um, I don't think," she tried to say, but the combatants didn't hear her.

A small blonde boy appeared out of a portal in the middle of the path, glanced at the fighters for a second, then walked past Lilina to open the gate.

"Hey," Lilina said, stopping the boy, "Isn't the fighting supposed to start inside?"

Lucas glanced at her, then at Roy and his opponent. "Well, yeah, of course," he said.

"Shouldn't we tell them that?"

Lucas considered for a second. "Nah," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

Cloud Strife

Jazz crossed her arms and stared up at Villager, who stood atop the crow's nest on the Pirate Ship stage. "Any time you're ready," she said.

Villager scowled and jumped from the platform. Jazz felt the platform under her feet start to slide open. She grinned.

Villager pulled a bundle of turnips from his pocket. Jazz stepped off the catapult just as she felt it raise. Villager landed with a thud, sprawling across the small mechanism. Before he could react, the catapult fired its load, sending Villager flying offscreen and through the energy barrier.

* * *

"Alright," Villager said. "You win this round."

Jazz smiled. "I believe that gives me two over you?"

"Please, the only reason I lost that first one was because I forgot which player I was."

"Right. Sure."

"I did."

Jazz laughed and leaned back in her chair. She and Villager had been placed on guard duty for the evening and were now sitting together in the small security booth. A large Jumbotron screen played nearby, showing Mewtwo lay waste to Lucario and Greninja on the Kalos Pokemon League stage.

Jazz glanced over at her best friend and smiled, a bit of pink rising in her cheeks. She looked away quickly. "So, um, what do you want to do now?"

Villager shrugged. "Take bets on how long Olimar will last in the next 8-Player Smash?"

Jazz snorted. "Nah," she said. "Too predictable."

"Okay," Villager said. He thought for a long moment before speaking. "We could-"

"No lemons!"

Villager and Jazz started. They glanced around for a second before noticing Toad walking past nearby, speaking angrily into a cell phone. "How many times have I told you people? Princess Peach likes peaches. Not oranges, not apples, and not lemons."

Villager and Jazz watched in silence until Toad was out of earshot. "Well, that was weird," Villager said.

"Yeah," Jazz said. "Who knew Peach was so picky about her fruit."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So," Jazz said. "What were you saying?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We could just sit here, I guess. Enjoy the evening together. We don't get too many quiet moments anymore since the tournament began."

Jazz smiled, her cheeks turning pink again. "Sounds good to me," she said. She leaned back in her chair, resting up against Villager's shoulder. She looked up at Villager and met his eyes. All went quiet for a moment.

Someone knocked on the service window, making Villager and Jazz jump. "Excuse me."

A tall man stood outside the booth. He had spiky blonde hair and wore dark clothing with battle gear here and there. A massive sword even bigger than Ike's was strapped across his back. A girl with long raven hair, a dirty white shirt, and short shorts stood beside him.

Villager and Jazz's mouths dropped. "C-C-Cl . . . ," Villager stuttered.

The man nodded at the two Smash Fighters. "Hey," he said. "I'm here for the DLC sign-in. I'm not too late, am I?"

Villager mouthed wordlessly in response. Jazz just stared.

"If you could just point us in the right direction?"

Jazz raised her arm and pointed to the main office.

"Thanks," the man said. He walked away. The woman chuckled at the starstruck fighters and rolled her eyes before following her companion.

Villager and Jazz leaned out of the booth and watched the pair until they disappeared inside the office. "That was Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy, right?" Jazz asked.

Villager nodded. "Tifa too."

"What are they doing here?"

"I'm not sure."

"This a prank, right?"

"I . . . I'm not sure."

Villager and Jazz slowly returned to their seats and sat in stunned silence. "Cloud is in Smash now?" Jazz said.

"Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

Bayonetta

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer's voice boomed over the anxiously waiting crowd. "Please welcome to the stage, as the currently leading tournament champions, Pit and Olimar!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Pit and Olimar stood just offstage, surrounded by their friends and family.

"That's my cue, honey," Olimar told his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and bumped their helmets together.

"Knock 'em dead, Pit," the goddess Viridi said, punching the angel in the arm.

Together, the angel and the astronaut ascended the stairs onto the waiting stage. "So," Olimar said. "Who do you think won the Fighter Ballot?"

"Oh, it's totally going to be Shovel Knight," Pit said.

Olimar scoffed. "Please," he said, "Banjo-Kazooie all the way."

Together, the two friends stepped off the stairs and onto the stage. "Huh," Olimar said. "Interesting stage design."

Pit and Olimar stared around. They stood on what looked like an enormous chunk of a clock tower, hanging in midair. Old wood and bricks made up most of the body, with the large round face of the clock itself taking up the center of the stage.

"This reminds me of something," Pit said. "I can't put my finger on it though."

"And now," the announcer boomed once more. "Our two competitors will go head to head against your chosen winner of the Fighter Ballot . . . BAYONETTA!"

Pit and Olimar looked at each other. "Bayonetta?" Olimar asked. "Wasn't she that tall lady with the hair and the—"

"Guns?" a feminine British voice asked from somewhere around the two combatants. "Why, yes. Yes, I am."

A dark slender form appeared out of the shadows, flipping through the air and landing on the stage. The newcomer stood, revealing her tall statuesque figure and skintight black outfit. Long black hair draped down her back and almost to her feet while thick horn-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. The woman cocked the guns she held in both hands and held them up.

"Well, hello, boys," she said with a wicked smile. "I so look forward to destroying you both."

"Wait," Pit said. "When Bayonetta attacks, doesn't she get—"

"Ready?" the announcer said. "Begin!"

Like the crack of a whip, Bayonetta flung her long hair around her body, smacking it into both Pit and Olimar and knocking them to the ground.

"Yep, she does," Olimar said. He looked out at the watching audience. "Hey, I thought this was a T-rated game!"

"Oh, don't worry, boys," Bayonetta said, stepping across the surface of the clock, her high heels clicking with every step. Her hair had returned to its original state. "They programmed the energy barrier to clothe me in gray mist for the audience watching. You're the only ones seeing my full glory."

Pit got to his feet. "Come on, Olimar," he said. "We're trained warriors. We can't get distracted by something like that. Just ignore it."

"Easy for you to say," Olimar said. "You're from quasi-Greek mythology. Everyone's naked in that." He got to his feet, his hand firmly placed over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked.

"What you said. I'm ignoring it."

"Put your hand down."

"No. I am a married man. My eyes are for my wife's body only."

"Oh, come on!"

A monstrous demon fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the both of them. "Are you boys just going to stand around acting like a pair of ninnies all day, or are you going to give me a real fight?" Bayonetta asked.

Pit and Olimar grunted and got to their feet. "Where did that demon arm come out of?" Olimar asked.

"A portal above her head," Pit replied.

"Oh, good."

Bayonetta cleared her throat. "Oh, boys, I'm waiting."

Pit and Olimar looked at each other. "Let's do this," Olimar said. "You keep her busy up top, I'll go for the legs. She probably can't function very well in those high heels."

Pit grinned. "Got it!"

Pit took off into the air, pelting Bayonetta with arrows. She flung her hair around in a number of ways, deflecting the arrows and taking swings at the angel, while simultaneously shooting at him with her guns.

Olimar focused on Bayonetta's feet, refusing to look any higher. "Here we go," he said. He reached down and plucked a handful of Pikmin from the ground, tossing them around the witch's feet. The Pikmin got the idea and started to swarm her, causing her to stumble. Olimar took the opportunity and dashed forward, diving for Bayonetta's legs.

The astronaut froze in midair, hanging off the ground just inches from his target. Bayonetta raised her leg and pressed her high heel against Olimar's helmet.

"Hey, look at that," he said, looking up. "Your high heels are guns too. And you can slow down time. Between those, the demon arm, and the hair thing, are there any _other_ surprises I should know about?"

Bayonetta smiled. "You'll just have to wait and find out," she said. Olimar felt his body returning to normal speed just as the witch fired a shot into his helmet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

Corrin and Kamui

Mario sat alone in his office, filling out some paperwork. The door creaked open.

"I'll be with you in a second," he muttered.

A steel blade stabbed into the wood of his desk. Mario started, looking up to see a pair of warriors with silvery hair and armor standing before him.

"We have chosen to join the Smash!" the boy declared.

Mario stared at the warriors. "That's great," he said slowly. "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Kamui," the girl said, pulling her sword from Mario's desk. "This is my brother Corrin. We are warriors of Fire Emblem Fates, and we have chosen to join the Smash."

Mario bit his lip. "Well, that's all well and good and all, but you see, we only have one slot left, and we were saving that for my friend Banjo and his—"

"But we have been chosen to fill that slot," Corrin said.

"I know, but there are already too many Fire Emblem fighters as is. The fans are already busting my—"

Kamui held up a letter. "We have this," she said.

Mario took the letter and stared at it. "What's this?"

"Letter from corporate," Corrin said. "They want you to put us in to advertise for our new game."

Mario's eyes widened. He tore open the letter and scanned through it, confirming what they said. He looked up from the letter at the siblings.

"So," Kamui said. "When do we start?"

Mario sighed and slumped in his chair, staring at the letter. "Corporate," he grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

Mii Fighter Costumes

The Mii Fighters Reggie, Erin, and Brawler strode through the Smash Grounds one night, having just completed an exhausting day competing in the tournament. Erin's hair was a mess, sticking out everywhere and covered in pink goop. Her face was covered in ashes and her clothes were singed.

"You just had to get that Gooey Bomb stuck in my hair, didn't you, Brawler?" Erin said, trying desperately to get a particularly large glob out of her bangs.

"I said I was sorry," Brawler said sheepishly.

Erin gritted her teeth in annoyance, clawing at the gunk. Finally, she gave up. "Let's just get back to the Deep Diver and wash this out. I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

Reggie grinned at his brother and sister. "Sure thing," he said. "The Deep Diver's just a few streets further."

At that moment, a group of three Smash Fighters came around the corner at the end of the lane. Erin let out a startled yelp.

"Hide me!" she said, ducking down behind her brothers.

"What?" Brawler said. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

Erin bit her lip and let out a panicked peep.

Reggie squinted. One of the three ahead of them wore blue armor and had a metallic glint to him.

"Oh," he said. "It's Mega Man."

"Oh yeah," Brawler said, a smirk crossing his face. "Maybe we should call him over."

"No!" Erin said, bolting upright and smacking her brother on the ear. "Don't you dare." Then she realized her head was exposed and hid behind Reggie again.

She looked up at Brawler with pleading eyes. "Please, please, please, hide me. I'll do anything."

Reggie and Brawler glanced at each other. "Anything?" Reggie said.

"Dishes for a month," Brawler suggested.

"Fine," Erin said, "Anything. Just get me out of here!"

Reggie glanced around. "Here," he said, pointing to a door to their left. Brawler pushed the door open and the Miis dashed inside. They waited patiently until the sounds of Mega Man chatting with his two companions got closer then faded.

Erin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said.

Reggie grinned at her. "I see your still not over that Mega Man crush of yours."

Erin turned bright red. "I do not have a crush on him," she said. "I just like his games, that's all."

"Ooh, games, huh?"

"Not like—let's just go," she said. "Where's Brawler?"

Reggie glanced around. Brawler wasn't standing with them, and he couldn't see a thing in the dark room.

A scaly green hand grasped Reggie's shoulder. "Ahaha! Now I, King K. Rool, will have my revenge."

Reggie yelped and jumped away, raising his sword in self-defense. Brawler laughed and stepped out of the shadows, dressed in some kind of King K. Rool cosplay. "Check it out," he said. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Brawler!" Reggie said, clutching his chest. "What are you doing? Where did you get those?"

"There's a bunch of costumes in here," Brawler said. "Hang on." The Mii Fighter ran his hand along the wall until he found a light switch. "Here we go."

Light filled the room, illuminating rows upon rows of costumes from all manner of different games.

"Whoa," Erin said. "Check these out." She looked over some outfits from the nearest rack. "They've got Monster Hunter, Tekken, everything here."

"Even Geno," Brawler said, picking up a blue hat with the puppet hero's face on it.

Reggie checked the tags of a pirate costume near him. "Looks like they're all about our size too," he said.

The three siblings locked eyes. Mischievous grins spread across their faces.

* * *

Reggie donned the helmet of the Black Knight and held his sword to Brawler's chest. "Satoru, I am your brother."

* * *

Erin checked herself out in a mirror, fully decked out in the armor of Mega Man X. "Hey, look at me! I'm Mega Man X. I'm a thousand times cooler than the original Mega Man."

* * *

Brawler crouched on the floor in a cat costume, purring and licking himself. "Meow!"

* * *

Reggie pranced around in a frilly nature dress, a blonde wig flowing around his head. "Look at me, I'm Viridi. I totally don't pertain to not being massively attracted to Pit."

* * *

Erin straightened her squid tentacle wig and aimed a squirt gun at Brawler. "Hey, Brawler," she said, "How about some revenge?" She fired and splattered him and the clothes around him in orange paint.

* * *

Brawler put a colorful rainbow mask up to his face. "I can't let you do that, Erin!"

* * *

The three siblings stood together, Brawler in a Flying Man costume and Reggie and Erin dressed as Chocobos. Brawler straightened his feathers and cleared his throat. "And now, the Mii Fighter siblings will perform . . . the Chicken Dance."

The Mii Fighters started flapping their arms like birds and dancing around, Brawler offering the musical accompaniment.

"Hang on, Villager," a voice said from outside, "I think I forgot something."

The door opened and Mega Man appeared. The Mii Fighters froze, and Erin turned a deep shade of crimson.

Mega Man stared at the scene before him, his mouth hanging open. "Uh," he said. "Sorry. Wrong room."

He slowly shut the door and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

The Dance

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mario said over the microphone at the stage. "Welcome to the fourth annual Smash Bros. Tournament Gala."

He smiled at Princess Peach, who stood at his side in an elegant white and red dress. "I hope you'll join me this evening," he continued, straightening his red bow-tie and sorting through his notecards, "As we take a break from our regular battles and enjoy an evening of fun and romance. Please, enjoy yourselves. Snacks will be served at the table to your left."

Mario shifted the collar of his dress shirt uncomfortably. "Um," he said. He glanced at R.O.B. 01 who had set up a DJ station nearby. "R.O.B., if you would, please."

R.O.B. nodded, starting up "Escape from the City" by Crush 40. The lights lowered. Mario took a deep breath as he stepped back from the podium. "I hate this part," he grumbled, messing with his cufflinks.

Peach smiled. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Show me those moves you learned from Dance Dance Revolution."

Mario smiled bashfully and let her lead him out onto the dance floor.

On the opposite end of the room, Villager, Jazz, and Rock stood against the back wall. The crowd filling the room was huge. Nearly every Smash Fighter from this year had come with a date, some with each other. Link and Zelda were doing some sort of awkward partner-swap tango with Toon Link and Tetra, resulting in Link and Zelda having to hunch half the time. Amy Rose chased Sonic around the room, the two weaving in and out of the crowd, but unlike normal occasions, Sonic seemed to be toying with Amy rather than actually trying to get away.

Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, and Viridi had come in a group, but Palutena quickly grabbed Dark Pit and pulled him off through the crowd, leaving Pit and Viridi to dance by themselves adamantly refusing to look in each other's direction. Pac-Man and Mrs. Pac-Man were doing some sort of dance where they orbited around each other like two planets.

Other guests filled the room as well. Solid Snake had made a special appearance, popping out of a cardboard box with a lady on each arm. Goku and his wife Chichi stood at the snack table chatting with Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata. For a brief second, Villager could have sworn he had even seen two sets of round ears that looked like they belonged to Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"So what, are you three just going to stand around all day?"

Olimar approached the newcomers, accompanied by a woman bearing a striking resemblance to him. The two wore fancy-looking space suits designed to look like a bulky tuxedo and gown.

Villager and Jazz smiled. "Hey, Olimar," they said.

Olimar gestured to the woman at his side. "This is my wife, Pear," he said. "Pear, these are the newcomers I told you about."

"The ones you said learned everything they knew from you?" the woman said.

Olimar blushed and glanced down. "I didn't say 'everything,'" he said.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Pear," she said.

"Why, thank you, young lady," she said. "It's so nice to actually be able to go somewhere with my husband for once. And you must be Villager." She turned and shook Villager's hand.

"Yes, Ma'am," Villager said.

"And you're Mega Man, of course."

Rock smiled and shook her hand as well. Olimar stood awkwardly behind her, biting his lip. "Well," she said, turning on her husband. "Are we actually going to dance once before we have to go home because Louie let the kids burn the house down or something."

Olimar cleared his throat. "Y-yes, dear," he said.

He turned back to the newcomers. "See you guys in the morning," he said. "But seriously, get out there and dance. All three of you."

He nodded meaningfully at Villager, gesturing at Jazz and then at the dance floor, repeating the gestures to Jazz. Then his wife grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Villager and Jazz glanced at each other awkwardly. Rock studied the two of them. "You know," he said, casting his eyes around the dance floor, "That Mii girl with the gun is pretty cute. I'm, uh, gonna go ask her if she wants to dance."

Rock hurried away, leaving Villager and Jazz alone. "So, um," Villager said. "What was that all about with Olimar's hands?"

Jazz shrugged, messing with the neckline of the dress she had borrowed from Rosalina. She glanced at Villager, who was dolled up in a stuffy powder-blue tuxedo he'd gotten on loan from Tom Nook. She smiled a little. "So, um," she said, "Did your sister find a date?"

Villager nodded. "She came with Toad," he said, "I guess they kind of hit it off after—"

"Want to dance?" she blurted out.

"Yes," he replied, a bit too quickly. He coughed and fiddled with some fluff coming out of his sleeves. "I mean, yes."

He held out his hand and she took it. The pair walked out onto the dance floor as they music changed to a slow ballad from Xenoblade Chronicles. They found a space in between Marth and Caeda and Ashley and Lord Crump. Villager wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist and she took his hand in hers.

"I'm, um, not very good at dancing," he said.

Jazz smiled again. "That's okay," she said. "I teach a few dance classes at the gym. I'm used to . . . not very good dancing."

Villager blushed and looked down. The pair slowly turned in time to the music. All around them, couples danced, but for a moment, all Villager could see was Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz," Villager said.

Jazz looked up at him. Her pale eyes were like a calm lake at sunrise.

"I'm glad I met you," he said.

Jazz smiled again. "I am too," she said. She leaned toward him, but then looked away and blushed. For a second, she stared at a spot on the floor before taking a deep breath. Before she lost her nerve, she looked back at Villager and kissed him.

"Sorry," she said, blushing.

Villager stared open-mouthed, his mind turning blank. "Um," he said, "That . . . that's okay," he said. He stared at her for a few seconds longer before shaking himself out of it and giving her a kiss too.


	7. Chapter 7

Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

Anime Clash

Late one night, after all the battles were over and most of the fighters and spectators had gone to bed, two figures stepped onto the wooden platforms of Suzaku castle.

"Alright, Son Goku," the first said, placing himself opposite the other, "it's time we finished this, once and for all. Believe it!"

The other crossed his arms and flipped his enormous spiky hair. "Okay, Naruto, we can fight. That is, if you don't mind losing."

"Lose?" Naruto scoffed. "I'm not going to lose. I'm the most powerful ninja in the entire Hidden Leaf."

"Good for you," Goku said. "I'm sure that was quite an accomplishment. But you see, even the most powerful ninja could never stand up to a fully-fledged Super Saiyan."

Naruto bit his lip. "Okay, fine, but I can still call on the powers of Kurama, the beast who lives inside me."

Goku grinned innocently. "You have one of those too? Cool. Mine's a monkey."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Monkey . . . ?" he shook his head. "Never mind. And just as backup, I invited along my emo rival-slash-best friend."

Out of the shadows behind Naruto stepped a young man with dark bluish-black hair and a sword at his side. One of his eyes was bloodred with black patterns across it, while the other was a purple ring of concentric circle.

"I've got your back, Naruto."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Not so fast, foolish ninja," a harsh voice said from above Goku's head.

"Oh, good," Goku looked up. "My emo rival-slash-best friend has joined the party."

Another Saiyan touched down beside Goku, his pointy black hair coming to a peak at the back of his head.

"I am not your best friend, Kakarot!" the Saiyan snapped.

"Of course you are, Vegeta," Goku said. "You're right up there next to Krillin."

Vegeta sneered. "I'm going to forget you said that." He looked across at Naruto and Sasuke. "Scared now, ninja brats?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really. We've also brought along our former enemy-turned-ally and our team genius."

A red haired teen with a kanji-shaped scar on his forehead stepped out of the shadows, followed by a bored-looking young man with a ponytail.

"Glad you could join us, Gaara and Shikamaru," Naruto said with a grin.

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's just get this over with, Naruto. These fan wars are such a drag."

Naruto puffed out his chest. "What do you think now, Goku? Not even two Super Saiyans could take on the four of us."

Goku shrugged. "That's okay," he said. "We have an enemy-turned-ally and a team genius, too. Isn't that right, Piccolo and Bulma?"

A green-skinned alien in a purple tunic descended from the sky while a blue-haired woman stepped up to Vegeta's side. "Sorry I'm late," the alien said. "Had to deal with Garlic Junior again."

Naruto and his three allies looked at each other a little nervously. Naruto glanced out to the stands. "That's okay," he said. "I've still got my pervy mentor and my future wife, who doesn't look like much but she can be really scary when she wants to be. Come on over, guys."

A pair of figures looked up from where they'd been seated on the stands. They stood and made their way to the stage. Naruto's girlfriend Hinata edged to his side tentatively, while his mentor Jiraiya stood to the side with his arms folded.

"Naruto-kun, I just came to watch," Hinata said. "Are you sure about this?"

"And I just came to check out Bulma in person," Jiraiya said. He met the blue-haired girl's eye and winked. Bulma shuddered in revulsion.

"Ha!" Naruto said. "Now, you have no chan—"

Goku's team was joined on stage by Goku's wife Chi Chi and an old man with a white goatee and a loud Bermuda shirt. "We are going to battle eventually, right?" the old man said.

Goku smiled. "Of course, Master Roshi. I think we have enough now. Come on, Naruto! Let's finish this!"

The six members of each team crouched in fighting position. Great veins popped out around Hinata's eyes, Vegeta's hair started to glow with power, and Shikamaru placed his hands together between his knees. "Ready!" Naruto shouted.

"Go!" Goku said.

The two sides rushed each other. Just as they were about to clash, someone from the stands shouted, "Wait!"

The combatants froze. All turned to see a shiny bald head bobbing down through the seats. A short monk in an orange jumpsuit crawled his way onto the stage. "Goku," the little man shouted. "I want to fight to. Can I?"

Goku smiled. "Why, of course you can, Krillin. The more the merrier."

"But now our teams are uneven," Sasuke said.

Vegeta laughed. "That's an easy fix. Just call in your weakest, most pathetic friend and we'll be good to go."

"Hey!" Krillin said.

Naruto and his teammates looked at each other, deliberating. Then as one, they all turned and shouted, "SAKURA!"

"Hey!" Krillin and a pink-haired girl in the stands shouted in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Smash Freshmen Gaiden:

Call the Doctor

Olimar sat on a bench one morning, watching Villager and Jazz duke it out with the Mii Fighters on the new Final Fantasy stage. A crowd of onlookers milled about the stage, booing and cheering and generally obscuring his view. After missing seeing Jazz nail the Mii Brawler in the face and send him flying, Olimar gave up on trying to watch and opened up the nearby newspaper. As he read, Toon Link made his way over and sat down beside him.

"Hey, buddy," he said. "How's the match going?"

Olimar shrugged. "Villager and Jazz were winning, last I checked."

The spaceman closed the paper and patted the front page. "Would you look at this? _'Mii Fighter Chronicles reaches fifty chapters.'_ "

Toon Link stared at the page, confused. "So?"

"So, fifty chapters in, and you and I are nowhere to be seen. What's up with that?"

"Well, they just got through the NES generation. We didn't come around until the Game Cube."

"So? Villager and Jazz are in it."

"Well, yeah, but they were the main characters in _Smash Freshmen_. It only follows that they'd carry on early into the next series. We were just supporting cast."

Olimar scoffed. "Speak for yourself. _I_ was a fan favorite."

"In what world?"

"I was."

"No, you were the author's favorite. Those are two different things."

"No, it's not. Logically, wouldn't the creator of a work _be_ the work's biggest fan. So if I'm the biggest fan's favorite, wouldn't that make me a fan favorite."

"Not if the rest of the fans found you annoying."

"That was one time," Olimar said. "Frickin' _Trystrike,_ " he muttered under his breath.

Toon Link rolled his eyes. "You got a starring role in a spinoff, so what's the problem?"

"Oh, yeah, starring role in _The NES Series_ ," he said. "And when was the last chapter of _that_ posted?"

Toon Link sighed in defeat and slumped back against the bench. "Is there a point here?"

"Yes," Olimar said. "I just want to know where we are in all of this. Is that too much to ask?"

Toon Link opened his mouth to say something, when they heard an odd vibrating sound behind them. The pair turned to see a small blue police box materializing out of thin air on the other side of the plaza, the small light on its top flashing as it did so."

"Is that—"

"No way."

The box became solid and stopped flashing, the strange noise it was making going silent. The door opened and a young British man in a tan coat and a bowtie stuck his head out. "Amy! Rory!" he shouted. "We made it."

"We made it where, Doctor?" a female voice with a Scottish accent asked.

"The fourth annual Super Smash Bros. tournament, of course," the British man said. "I do hope this is after the Ice Climbers and Banjo-Kazooie were added as DLC. Although definitely, most likely, maybe we've arrived before the whole Metal fiasco. Hurry up."

The man ran cheerfully out of the box and joined a crowd of onlookers watching the nearby Bayonetta vs. Falco fight. A red-headed woman and a blonde man in scrubs followed quickly after him with irritated looks on their faces.

Olimar turned to Toon Link, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "No," Toon Link said.

Olimar ignored him, jumping off the bench and beelining straight for the police box. "First one in gets to pick the destination!" he shouted.

Toon Link rolled his eyes and took off after his friend.


End file.
